pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Stencil:Character Trivia Pages
((Seen in source: Replace with "UserPageBox\CharacterName\" if the character has a unique userpagebox made for them.)) stencil that describes general rules for trivia pages as well as tabber format.]]] General and Character Trait Trivia= *Use this tab for trivia describing the character itself and its namesake. *Begin with references to the provided name (along with brief explanation), if appropriate. **"Humdinger" is defined as a person or thing of remarkable or superior excellence, which is reflective of his haughty attitude and great desire to be the best in anything in which he participates. *Our-universe relations to the character can be made, but should be relevant to the series. **Chickaletta's appearance appears to be based on a stereotypical white chicken, common in cartoons. **'X'''Some species of chicken can run up to 9mph. (Not relevant to Chickaletta or her exhibited qualities.) *Provide notable points about the character, such as firsts of all characters or of a unique trait for the character themselves. **Zuma is the first character to appear on a title card. **'X'Rubble is the first character to be seen taking a bath. **Chase's allergies are first seen in "Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe", to cats (Precious). *Similar to first, notable mosts can also be provided, but second or third mosts (unless a basic or interesting trivial item), are to be avoided. **Cap'n Turbot has needed rescuing by the PAW Patrol the most often of any character. **Alongside Mayor Goodway, Chickaletta has needed rescuing by the PAW Patrol the second most often of any character, behind Cap'n Turbot. *Here is appropriate to provide generalized statements about character too specific for the respective info page. **'X'Mayor Goodway's impulsive actions lead her into dangerous situations. (For info page.) **Mayor Goodway tends to put Chickaletta in dangerous situations more often than herself. *Additional information should be applicable to small group of characters (not large groups). **'X'Alex is one of many characters to drive a PAW Patrol vehicle on their own. **Marshall is the first character aside from Rubble that has had a dream elaborated on. *Opposite to the previous rule, statements regarding a character-specific personality trait also should not be made. **'X'Rocky is the only character to have aquaphobia (of a species not known for it). **Mayor Goodway is the only character to wear earrings. *There should not be any direct restatements of information easily found elsewhere. **'X'Skye is one of the members of the Adventure Bay All-Stars. *Be careful not to add basic or unnecessary details in other trivia as well. **'X'Using "Wally's partner" in place of "Walinda" or "her". *Trivial remarks of fan assumptions can be made, though they must be unbiased. **Chickaletta is assumed to have met Mayor Goodway in "Pup Pup and Away" **'X'Chickaletta is fearless as she was unconcerned with the Utahraptor as well as various perilous circumstances, though an exception is shown in "Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot" when she squawked after poking a beetle. *In sentence structure, treat the character as a subject and not an object. **His refusal to bathe is often commented on by Rubble. This serves as a recurring joke. **'X'Rubble often makes comments on his unwillingness to bathe. This serves as a recurring joke. |-|Countable Occurrences= *Use this tab for trivia regarding notable events involving the character that occur a distinct and easily recognizable number of times. **Cap'n Turbot has needed help from the PAW Patrol a total of # times. *When counts overlap, start with the more general trivium and follow with the specific subcounts as subpoints on the subsequent lines. **Rocky has been deployed a total of \#\ times ***He has been first deployed \#\ times. ***He has been deployed as backup \#\ times. *For counts spanning the series, follow the piece of trivia with parentheses containing the list of linked and quoted episodes in production order. **List all episodes if the count is five or fewer. If six or greater, list only the first three occurrences. ***Four episodes have been based on dreams by Rubble. ("Pups and the Beanstalk", "Pups Bark with Dinosaurs", "Pups Find a Genie" and "Pups Save Apollo) ***His "Apollo the Super Pup" TV show has appeared in the series many times. (First occurrences being in "Pups Save a Super Pup", "Pups Go All Monkey" and "Pups Save Jake") *Counts from specific episodes should be notable in themselves and unique in the series. Note, quote and link the mentioned episode. **'X'The pumpkin-on-head joke was used on Marshall in "Pups Fall Festival" 4 times. (Marshall always has accidents, and the pumpkin and head joke are not unique.) **Marshall stated the phrase "Quiet as a mouse" 9 times in "Pup-Fu!". |-|Episode Chronology= *Use this tab to recount significant occurrences involving the character in specific episodes. **List the trivia individually and in production order of the included episodes. *Begin each part with a linked episode between triple apostrophes, followed by a colon. **Episodes with a single piece of worthy trivia continue on the same line. **Episodes with multiple pieces of worthy trivia have the trivia follow on lines below, beginning with double stars. *'Pups Save a Mer-Pup: Example (from Rocky): His aquaphobia is not exhibited as a mer-pup. *Pup-Fu!': Example (from Marshall) **'X'''He stated the phrase "Quiet as a mouse" 9 times. (Not an important event; belongs in the "Countable Occurrences" section.) **He was entrusted as Supreme Guardian of the Scroll. **He was granted a special golden belt for recovering Farmer Yumi's ancient scroll. *Do not elaborate on complete or unimportant events of a given episode. State only the trivia of interest to do directly with the character. Category:Character Page Stencils